Angels Can't be Monsters
by Snowflake Kisses
Summary: What do you say to the one person you look up to the most, when their about to break?


**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kazue Kato**

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another Blue Exorcist fanfic. I've been craving some Okumura Twin angst and have been throwing ideas around my head, but I haven't been able to kick my butt into really doing anything. Then, out of the depths of my little anime/manga obsessed brain popped this little guy. I have no idea if its any good or not, though. It was just a little something that I felt like doing to satisfy my writing bug. Anyway, enough of my rambling and on to the story. **

**Oh and before I forget, any thoughts on Chapter 44? Things are getting juicy and I'd love to hear peoples thoughts of what might happen in 45. Personally, I think Yukio is on the brink of breaking. I'm hoping their will be more Okumura Twins love in the next chapters. They need to bond more, dammit. Haha, anyway, leave your thoughts with a nice little review if you don't mind. **

**Enjoy my fellow Flame Lovers. **

**~Snow**

* * *

_When we were younger and still attending middle school, I remember Nii-san slinking into my classroom one day during lunch break. His head was down and I couldn't read his expression, but I noticed he had a limp and blood dried to the corner of his mouth. He'd been in another fight. _

_As recognition clicked in my head I had become overwhelming furious, though kept my perfect little façade clear of cracks. I just couldn't understand why Nii-san had gotten into yet another fight even when father had specifically told him not to. I wondered how much of a difference it would make if he knew how much trouble father and I went through to protect him. I wondered how big of a reality check it would have given him to find out he was half-demon and I wondered how it would have changed him. _

_I regret those thoughts of mine, terribly so, especially after he raised those teal eyes to mine and I saw something that I wish I never had. His cheek was swollen and his nose bloody, his lip split and eye bruising, but what shocked me the most, was the tears that were gathered in his dull, lifeless eyes. _

"_Am I really a monster…?" he had asked me, voice filled with such seriousness I wasn't even sure it was his. At first, I couldn't respond. Words I wanted to, yet couldn't say clogging my throat. Yes, you are. You're a demon. You're a beast. You're unfit to be in the presence of humanity. If anyone ever found out what you truly are, you'd be executed on the spot. You're a monster. _

_No, those words were not mine, but the words of the people who knew nothing of my brother. They were the words of people jealous of his heart and of his kindness. They were the words of the true demons of humanity. Yet in some ways, those words held a spot of truth, a truth that would be hidden from my brother as long as I was around. _

"_Nii-san, what happened?" I had made the unconscious decision not to answer, instead seeking my own. _

"_Just…please. Yukio, answer me. Am I really a monster? Am I demon?" He sounded so broken; I didn't know what to do. He looked as though he'd collapse into tears any second. This boy, he couldn't, just couldn't be my brave, stubborn, badass older brother. He just couldn't. _

_I was still at a lose of how to answer. Do I tell him the truth, or do I continue to pretend he was normal. We both knew it was a lie, but I was the only one to know the extent. What do you say to the person you look up to the most when their about to break?_

_I had never felt so lost in my entire life as I had at that moment and for once, I didn't know what to say._

* * *

"Get out of here, you monster!" The punch was met with no resistance and Rin hit the ground with just as much force. Pain, tears and confusion swam in his teal orbs for only a moment, before the black strands of his messy bangs hid his true feelings from the room.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?!" Shura snapped at the two-tone haired teen, violet eyes narrowing in anger.

"I told the damn beast that if he ever hurt my friends again, I'd personally kill him!" Suguro seethed, amber eyes glaring back at his teacher.

"It was my fault for stepping on his tail, Bon. Lashing out was a reflex, he didn't mean it." Shima reason, small ribbons of blood sliding down his arm from a little claw marks on his shoulder.

"Rin, are you okay?" Shiemi asked worriedly, dropping to the boy's side and sliding a hand under his back to help him up. The second her delicate fingers grazed the white fabric of his uniform shirt Rin's black, demonic tail wrapped around her wrist in a tight squeeze, cutting off the circulation in fearful grip. Shiemi cried out in pain, clenching her hand and biting her lip to keep from calling out again.

The cry snapped Rin out of his stupor, eyes widening in fear as his tail quickly pulled away, slapping himself in the back. He shakily sat up, hands fluttering anxiously above Shiemi as she held her wrist close to her chest.

"S-Shiemi, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…" He fumbled to explain his misplaced action, but the sight of the red tail mark around her pale skin choked any and all excuses from the half-demon's throat.

"You little…" Suguro growled and, still fueled by his anger, kicked Rin away from the girl, boot slamming into the boy's diaphragm and sending him into the nearest wall.

Rin gagged in pain and clutched at his stomach, curling into himself on the ground. He trembled, struggling to pull breath into his desperate lungs, but found his windpipe seizing from shock. With the mix of panic and confused fear running through his mind, lack of air wasn't something to add to the list.

"Bon cut it out!" Shima yelled, hooking his arms under his friend's shoulders to prevent the taller teen from going after Rin.

"You're taking this way too far!" Konekomaru grabbed him around the waist for further security.

"Hey, he can't breathe!" Izumo shouted, noticing Rin's struggle for breath.

Shura cursed and ran to the boy's side, trying to help, but her touch was met with fearful resistance. Another curse left the woman's lips and she turned to the group, eyes hard.

"Someone get Yukio, now, dammit! Or the kid's gonna suffocate!" She ordered.

"On it," Izumo nodded and ran to the door, only to have it open before she got there.

Yukio stepped through the threshold, clad in his full Exorcist uniform and silence befell the chaotic room in seconds.

"What is going on in here?" He asked sternly, teal eyes hard behind black frames.

"No time for that, we need you over here now four-eyes!" Shura called over her shoulder, wrestling Rin onto his back and pinning his arms down to keep him still. The teen's struggles were starting to grow weaker, his eyes drooping and tears spilling down his graying face from lack of air.

"Nii-san!" Yukio gasped in horror and rushed to his brother's side, kneeling next to Shura and going straight into doctor mode.

"The rooster-headed dumbass over there nailed him in the gut, knocked the wind out of him pretty damn good. He won't listen to me and if he doesn't breathe soon he's gonna pass out." Shura told the young doctor as she tightened her grip on Rin's biceps to keep him from thrashing.

Yukio nodded, quickly cupping Rin's cheek and making him look at him.

"Nii-san, come on, you've got to breathe for me. Calm down, you're okay, take some slow deep breathes. You'll be okay." Yukio coaxed his brother, free hand messaging his tensed throat to aid him.

Rin shut his eyes tight and forced in a small, hitching breath that quickly developed into an asthmatic coughing fit. He broke free from Shura's hold and curled onto his side again, hugging his stomach as he gasped and coughed, spit rolling down his chin.

"There you go, you're okay. Breathe, you're okay." Yukio whispered soothingly, rubbing the blackette's lower back. It wasn't long before Rin's coughing died into shaky, deep breathes, his eyes fluttering open half-way.

"'urts…" he slurred, breath hitching now and again.

"It's going to, but it'll go away soon." Yukio nodded solemnly, moving his hand up to stroke his brother's hair soothingly. Rin closed his eyes as he continued to breathe, moving to burry his head in the protection of his brother's lap.

"Kid's sure gonna be feelin this tomorrow." Shura sighed heavily.

Yukio nodded and turned his harsh gaze to the others in the room.

"I want a full report of what happened, now." He commanded threateningly.

Izumo, of course, stepped forward. "Well Mister Okumura, when you left the room after giving us our assignment, the four boys began to goof off. During their goofing off, Shima accidently stepped on the end of you're brother's tail. Okumura, out of reflex, shoved Shima off his tail a little too hard and sent him slamming into a desk. During the initial shove Okumura's nails accidently scratched Shima's shoulder, leading to further injury. He quickly apologized and went to help him, but Suguro allowed for his underlining anger to surface and decked Okumura before he could do anything."

"Moriyama proceeded to rush to Okumura's aid, but do to his fear of being hit again, his tail accidently injured her wrist. Adding insult to injury, Suguro drop kicked Okumura into the wall and possibly would have done worse damage had Konekomaru and Shima not stopped him."

By the time the explanation was over, Yukio had already plotted seven hundred and eighty-nine ways to slowly and painfully dissect Suguro while keeping him alive to make sure he experienced every excruciating second of it. There was no doubt in his mind that Shura wouldn't volunteer to be an accomplice in his villainous act of tormenting the two-toned haired bastard.

"Thank you, Kamiki." Yukio smiled sweetly at her, only receiving a nod in return. That innocent little smile of his turned demonic as his fiery eyes locked with Suguro's terrified amber orbs, an ominous black cloud surrounding the young teacher.

"Suguro, since you're one of the most excelling students in my class, you should easily know this. What happens if one should, oh, I don't know, happen to be exposed to a rather large amount of deadly miasma?" the teen asked kindly.

Suguro stiffened, Shima and Konekomaru stepping back from his quickly. The taller teen swallowed dryly, unable to pull his eyes away from his teacher's.

"U-uh…n-not only will they lose their minds, but they will also slowly suffer a very painful death…" he answered shakily.

"Correct you are." Yukio smiled, his eyes turning vicious.

"**And you will experience that first hand if you ever dare to lay a hand on my brother again, understand me, Suguro?" **The teen's eyes widened in horror and he nodded slowly.

"Good. Class is dismissed early today. Don't forget to complete your assignments." Yukio said happily as Shura ushered them all out.

"U-uh…um…M-miss Kirigakura…i-is Rin going to be okay?" Shiemi asked softly.

"The kid will be fine, don' worry 'bout 'em." Shura waved the girl off, closing the door behind them. She sighed heavily.

"Man, that was eventful." She sniffled, walking back to Yukio's side.

"Yeah…" Yukio sighed, running his hand through his brother's hair again.

"Hey, Nii-san, are you alright?" he asked softly, hand stroking him brother's bruised cheek.

The smaller twin whimpered slightly and buried his head further into his younger twin's lap. A small sniffle was heard and Rin gripped the fabric of Yukio's pant leg tightly.

"Y-yuki…a-am I really a-a monster…?"

For the second time in Yukio's entire life, he was almost at a lose of what to say. However, these events have played before and this time, he was ready.

"Silly Nii-san, angels can't be monsters."


End file.
